<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't get sick by Mostly_Marvel_Musings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175319">I don't get sick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings'>Mostly_Marvel_Musings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Post-Iron Man 1, Sick Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dummy (Iron Man movies) &amp; Tony Stark, Dummy (Iron Man movies) &amp; Tony Stark &amp; You (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't get sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8:00 AM</p><p> </p><p>“You look pale.”</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, you glanced at Tony who was probably nursing his third cup of coffee leaning against the breakfast counter, looking more tired than usual.</p><p> </p><p>“And good morning to you too.” He smirked, brushing it off while flipping his Stark phone out and starting to type.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously Tony, are you—” your hand got pushed away swiftly as you went near to feel his forehead, much to your annoyance. Tony walked out of the kitchen muttering something about him never getting sick in years.</p><p> </p><p>11:45 AM</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Boss, incoming call from Miss (Y/L/N).</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Patch her through.” Tony sniffled, began hiding evidence of tissues strew about his work table and shaking himself to look alive.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi honey!” he smiled brightly as your face filled the screen in front of him, hoping you wouldn’t hear the nasal tone in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“How’re you feeling?” you asked immediately, not missing Dum-E picking up the trash can filled with tissue behind Tony.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you I’m fine. Stop worrying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell that to your face. Tony your eyes are red and I can see your precious robot cleaning up behind you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony snapped his head back, reprimanding Dum-E for always ratting him out, before turning back to you and sneezing loudly. You shook your head in displeasure.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a cold, I’ll be okay. I’ll see you for dinner.” With that he blew you a kiss, cutting the call before you could say another word.</p><p> </p><p>3:00 PM</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Miss (Y/L/N), Mr. Stark is requesting your presence in the lab. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>If FRIDAY were a physical form in front of you, you were sure she’d be air quoting ‘requesting’ right now. He’d never request your presence, not with that level of stubbornness he was showing all day.</p><p> </p><p>Clearly his condition was worsening and the AI had taken matters in her own hand and had decided to inform you.</p><p> </p><p>Hurrying down to the lab, you punched the code and entered to find Tony half asleep on the corner sofa, with a tissue in hand, looking awful.</p><p> </p><p>“You did—didn’t have to come down—” his voice hoarse and weak, he tried sitting up but clearly didn’t have the strength.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay you stubborn ass. Bed. Now.” You cut him off, feeling his sweat covered forehead before helping him sit up.</p><p> </p><p>Once you were successful in getting him to stand, you supported most of his weight as he leaned into your side, no longer arguing, as you made your way to the elevator to take you upstairs to your bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Tony collapsed on the bed, passing out that instant, while you pulled his shoes off and covered him with a blanket and placed a kiss against his temple before leaving him to rest.</p><p> </p><p>9:00 PM</p><p> </p><p>You pushed the door open with your shoulder while holding a tray with a bowl of soup for the sick soul in your bedroom, who was sitting up leaning against the headboard.</p><p> </p><p>“How long was I out?” sounding better than he did in the morning, still croaky.</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t matter. You needed it. Now drink your soup and take your meds like a good boy.” You instructed, placing the tray on his lap and checking if he had a fever, his skin still felt pretty warm.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re bossy. I kinda dig that.” That signature Tony smirk returned, only to vanish when he got a bout of coughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Get away (Y/N), I don’t want you getting sick.” He mumbled between wheezes, causing you to roll your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“See even if I do, I’m sure you’ll take care of me. And I’m not afraid of asking for help, unlike some people.”</p><p> </p><p>Your retort made him sigh, before he opened his mouth to accept the spoonful of chicken soup you offered.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, Tony was ready to crash again and you stood to take the bowl away, before he stopped and grabbed your wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you (Y/N). I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p><p> </p><p>You smiled at his little confession and placed a kiss on his forehead, before turning away and mumbling ‘Tony Stark hasn’t fallen ill in years’ in a mocking voice, earning a chuckle from him.</p><p> </p><p>…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>